


Dandelion Rings

by elfdaughter (hopper)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopper/pseuds/elfdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko confesses first. It's a beautiful wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onecentpipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/gifts), [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



> I'm still editing part 2/2 of Out of Orbit! In the meantime, have a bit of fluff.

When Kise's mother opens the door to let him in, at first she does not notice that there is someone with him. Not until Kise tugs his companion forward (he is holding him by the hand), clears his throat, and pipes up in a bright voice, "Mama, this is Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi loves me."

Kurokocchi—Kuroko, Kise's mother infers, must be his actual name—is a head shorter than her seven-year-old son, has downy blue hair with tufts going everywhere, and looks perpetually wide-eyed.

"Is that so?" Kise's mother smiles indulgently. "Then is Kuroko-kun here to ask for my blessing?"

"We're here for snacks," says Kise. "After snacks, we'll get married!"

"Oh, well in that case, right this way, please."

Kise's mother leads them into the kitchen where she cuts up some leftover cake and lets the boys carry the slices over to the living room on Kise's favorite plates decorated with forest animals. Kise insists on pouring the glasses of lemonade even though the ceramic jug is a bit heavy for him and he sloshes drops onto the table (Kuroko discreetly dabs them away with a napkin).

Kise chatters away as he eats while Kuroko chews and listens in rapt silence. Kise's mother can't help but smile when the boys troop into the kitchen to put their empty plates in the sink. Kuroko can't reach the counter so he hands his to Kise. Once everything is put away, Kise grabs Kuroko's hand again and makes for the door. Kise's mother stops him and wipes some crumbs off his face as he bounces from one foot to the other.

"Where's Ryou-ryou off to?" Kise's sisters come down the stairs one after another.

"We're going to get married," Kise huffs, wriggling impatiently as his mother tucks his shirt in for him.

"Are we invited?" his eldest sister asks, grinning.

Kise looks at Kuroko. Kuroko blinks back, wordless as ever. "Okay," Kise says at last. "Let's go to the park. You have to throw flowers."

"Got you covered," says his younger big sister, swiping the decorative fake flowers from the balcony and tucking a basket under each arm.

"You kids better bring my flowers back in one piece," Kise's mother warns. 

"I'll keep an eye on them," says his eldest sister.

Kise leads them down to the park, past the playground to a small pebbled path lined with gangling little trees planted only the year before, still supported by tied-up bamboo frames. Kise shows his sisters where to stand while Kuroko busies himself pulling up a couple of dandelions he found in the grass.

Kuroko solemnly loops the stem around Kise's ring finger and makes a knot before handing the remaining dandelion to him. Kise fumbles with his dandelion stem, trying to make a ring around Kuroko's finger without messing up his own. His younger big sister giggles, setting down her basket and coming over to help. Afterwards, Kise hurries her back to her spot under the tree.

Kise and Kuroko march down the tree-lined path while Kise's sisters obligingly toss cloth flowers over their heads. At the end of the path, Kise accidentally steps on an earthworm and starts crying because it's slimy. Kuroko wordlessly leads him away from the grisly scene, pats his tear-stained cheeks and gives him a hug. Kise's sisters gather up all the cloth flowers and head back to the house. Kise and Kuroko spend the rest of the afternoon pushing each other on the swings.

It's a beautiful wedding.

 

"So Tetsu confessed first!" Aomine crows.

"But Tetsu-kun never said anything the whole time!" Momoi protests.

"I proposed to Kise-kun at the playground before we went to his house, his mother just wasn't there to see it," says Kuroko, very matter-of-fact.

"I can't believe she's telling _that_ story," Kise wails, hiding his face in his hands as the wedding guests coo and his mother and sisters share a chortle. "I'm so embarrassed, I could just die."

"Don't die yet, Kise-kun. We haven't consummated our marriage," Kuroko deadpans.

"That's a lie!" Kise whisper-shrieks, going bright red.

"Our second marriage," Kuroko amends without missing a beat. "Of course, there's also our honeymoon."

"Of course." Kise recovers enough to squeeze Kuroko's hand under the tablecloth.

Their dandelion rings stain their fingertips yellow.


End file.
